


this kiss is lethal (but there ain't no antidote)

by tsunwalker



Series: in the shadows of her mind [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College/University AU, F/M, and Minerva just wants him to stop seeing through her lies, in which Rogue is a cocky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/pseuds/tsunwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”You’re infatuated with me, Orland.  And I might just kiss you if you’d admit it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	this kiss is lethal (but there ain't no antidote)

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing.

It was so obvious that people were trying to set them up, to the point where it was almost sad. But, Minerva noted with a sigh, pulling her coat closer to her body, that’s what you got when a group of drunks decided that two people were, to use Lyon’s words, “perfect for each other”. And no amount of logic would dissuade him now.

"You’re brooding."

If she had been raised to be anything less than the perfect lady, Minerva would’ve probably flipped him off or something. Sadly, her father had demanded only the best from his child. So instead she just scowled. ”And you’re mocking me.” Which was true, at least as she saw it.

He had to be smirking, she could just hear it in his voice. ”Now now, all I did was state an observation. Not a crime is it Orland?” And, of course, she didn’t have much of a response to that, something that didn’t help, so silence settled down again between them. A comfortable silence though, that allowed Minerva’s thoughts to wander once more.

Gazing up to the sky above them, she let out a sigh. Winter, her favorite season of all, was almost upon them. ”I wonder if it’ll snow soon…” The words had slipped out, almost innocently, as she reached one gloved hand up to the stars, a slight smile on her lips. Snow would make it absolutely perfect, even if it would make going home for break difficult. 

Then again, anything that got in the way of another two and a half weeks of sitting at a large table with her father’s business associates, clearly being shown as a prize for the son of whoever pleased Jiemma Orland the most, was something to enjoy. Even though December was the easiest month to be around her father, as people seemed to look closer to see how organized the family was, considering there were the holidays and all. (A laugh, as Minerva was fairly certain that her family was Buddhist anyway.)

"You like the snow?" 

No mocking tone, which was a large part of why she looked over at her escort of sorts for the first time since they left. … Well, without glaring. ”I like winter. It’s… calming.” Giving a shrug, Minerva turned her gaze forward once again. ”My birthday’s in December, so that could be part of it, but I like how beautiful it is then.” A soft laugh slipped past, as gloved hands slid into her coat pockets. ”Plus, I like the clothes~” Shallow, perhaps, but she liked looking good. No one would change that.

And, hey, there was an added benefit of how it made it easier for her to hide the scars and bruises from her father’s anger. Always something to enjoy.

A chuckle earned her attention, and Minerva turned her head to look at him again. ”I can understand that, I guess.” And with that, it was silent again, allowing her to continue leading the way to her dorm. Oh, and question why she said so much on the topic. After all, it wasn’t like she cared for him to know that much about her. She had always tried to avoid saying too much about herself, in an attempt to avoid people prying into her family life. The less people wondered, the better.

The safer for everyone else.

Finally (finally) they arrived at her building, and that was when things go awkward. Not that there was an audience, but seriously, how in the world do you part ways with someone you might just care for in a way you do not want to address. That was something her etiquette tutor never covered, and she never cursed that woman more than she did now. ”Well… This is my stop.”

Ok, seriously, she needed to stop hanging around Lyon.

His awkwardness was catching.

And dammit there was that smirk again. That ‘you’re being stupid and you know it and I know it’ smirk that Minerva refused to admit was attractive. Even if it was. ”What, no goodbye kiss?”

Her face burned, and she had to fight the urge to punch the dark-haired male. ”Like hell Cheney.” Eloquent, perhaps, but she was getting low on patience for this topic.

She had turned away when he spoke again, that knowing tone to his voice that made her want to slap him and pull him closer all at the same time. ”You’re infatuated with me, Orland. And I might just kiss you if you’d admit it.”

God she wanted to kill him.

(God she wanted to kiss him.)

Gripping the doorknob, Minerva bit the inside of her lip, debating the options before her. She hated this, really, how he could see right through her, but at the same time it was refreshing. To have someone who noticed things about her like he did. Lyon was great, but she had spent too long hiding things from him to stop.

Oh dear god she was going to regret this later.

"And what if I said you weren’t too hard on the eyes, Cheney?" The words were out, and she turned, resting her hands on her hips as she forced herself to meet his gaze. A challenge, but one that could change this dynamic between the two of them. Possibly forever.

A slight flash of surprise, there and gone so quickly she almost thought she had imagined it, was the only sign that she had caught him off guard, and then his eyes narrowed slightly. Not in anger, a look Minerva knew well, but in what could only be described as approval. ”Coming from you? I’ll take it, just this once~”

He stepped forward, drawing closer and closer until she had to tilt her head back just so she could meet his gaze. (Ugh, she hated being so short sometimes.) And then, so slowly it was almost torture, his hands moved up her arms to her face, cupping her cheeks. 

"Do you want me to change my m—” Her complaint, thankfully, was cut off by his mouth, pressing against hers, and changing her mind became the last thing worth thinking about.

More important was the question of where the hell did Rogue Cheney learn to kiss like that.

Pretending that she didn’t care became pointless, as Minerva slid her hands up his back, gripping his jacket as his hands moved to her hair. Both seemingly determined to pull the other as close as possible, as if searching for added warmth from the cool night air. Warmth that she was perfectly happy to give him here and now, warmth that she craved desperately from him in return.

If this was sin, she would gladly burn in hell.

Unfortunately, it all had to end. As they broke apart, she gasped for breath, completely unable to hide just how hard her heart was beating. Mainly because her chest was pressed pretty hard against his, and there was no way that he couldn’t feel it. ”Rogue…”

Rogue.

Not Cheney.

(Oh fuck she had it bad.)

Still, Rogue pulled away, smirk marked by her lipstick as he tugged absently at one of her braids. ”Didn’t you have an essay you wanted to get on~?” he reminded her, as if he hadn’t just been kissing the living daylights out of her. And as if he didn’t already know that she wanted to get back to that.

Never had she cursed her choice of an excuse to get out of social situations more. ”R-Right…” Ugh, great, stuttering. What next, was she going to add some stupid honorific to his name like that one girl who stalked Lyon’s brother did all the time? ”My essay…”

Like she could even focus now.

Still, he smirked, giving an almost mocking bow. ”I better go make sure they haven’t destroyed Dreyar’s place anyway. Until next time, milady.”

She was left staring after him, face burning in a way that had nothing to do with the heat still flowing through her from his kiss.


End file.
